The Summer That Started It All
by Felicity91
Summary: Hermione heads towards her favortie cousin's house in America to visit for summer. When she arrives, she finds that her cousin's best friend, the person her cousin said that she would like alot is none other than Draco Malfoy. Full summary inside.
1. What are you doing here!

Summary: Hermione heads towards her favortie cousin's house in America to visit. When she arrives, she finds that her cousin's best friend, the person her cousin said that she would "like alot" is none other than Draco Malfoy. A summer of pranks, jokes, and hexes is ensured. Soon the two head back to Hogwarts, and their hatred that was still firmly in place when they left America, slowly fades away. However, obstactcles of friends and two new students at Hogwarts cause trouble for their newfound relationship.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters or the setting or the magic, or anything else JK Rowlings has created. If I did, I'd be very VERY rich right now.

Author's Note Hello! This is my first fanfiction here on this webstie although I have another one including this one on DO NOT READ THIS PART OF THE NOTE IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE NEW HP BOOK! I wrote this story before the new book came out so Dumbledore is _not _dead and Draco did _not _make an escape with Snape. Um...not sure what else to say. Well hope you like it! Please review to tell me what you think!

Hermione Granger rested her head against the airplane chair as the airplane, or so it seemed to her, made its slow pace towards San Jose, California where her favorite cousin, Ian, lived. She was very excited and couldn't wait to see him since the last time they had seen each other was when they were only 10. He and his family had to move because his father had gotten a job in America in the Ministry of Magic there. Both Ian and Hermione had been devastated when they learned Ian would be moving since both were also very close back then, but had kept in contact with one another through chatting, emails, and the owl post when Hermione was at Hogwarts or when Ian was at his own Wizarding school in America. They had wanted to visit one another ever since Ian moved away, but both their parents were busy with their own jobs and when Ian and Hermione suggested on going to visit each other by themselves, their parents always claimed they were too young. However, since they were both now 17, their parents couldn't use that excuse anymore and had to allow them to go. They had decided that Hermione would visit Ian in America since she had never been to America before and since Ian had lived in England before. Which was why Hermione was now sitting in the plane, staring out the window and seeing nothing but the white clouds the plane flew above, patiently waiting for the pilot to make the announcement that she had been waiting for about seven hours now. The announcement that would let her and other passengers know that they had arrived to their destination.

She was bored and had used up her batteries for both her Ipod and her laptop since she had forgotten to charge the batteries before she left. She rummaged through the back pack she had brought along and pulled out a letter, rereading it for about the hundredth time since she had received it.

"Dear Hermione,

You're going to come to America? Really? You're not lying are you? I can't believe one of our parents finally let it happen! We've been wanting this since we were…10, 11? Say, is that girl in those pictures you sent REALLY you? I mean…she was so skinny! I remember you being…shall I say, pleasantly plump, when you were younger!"

Hermione's face held an expression of annoyance. However, hr lips were also curved in a smile. Despite the fact that Ian had always teased her (although she had to admit, she had her share in teasing him also), he had always been her favorite cousin out of the many she had. His personality was always fun and she always found herself more relaxed and easy going around him. They had always had fun with one another, playing games with each other and when they got older and "wiser", playing pranks on one another. Hermione knew it would be even more fun now since they were both witches and wizards. She finished this thought and then went back to reading the letter.

"Just kidding! Please, don't hex me…or throw rotten eggs at me again like you did that one year…Oh! My best friend is also staying with us while you're here. I think you'll really like him and he's also from London. Maybe you know him? Anyways, better go now. Diner is ready and mum is calling. See you soon!

Love,

Ian"

"Attention all passengers," The pilot said as Hermione folded the letter and stuffed it back in her bag. "We are now preparing to land in San Jose International Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts and place any bags under your seat. Thank you."

Hermione fastened her seatbelt and waited excitedly for the airplane to land.

Draco Malfoy closed his trunk and looked around his room, checking to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything. He had just finished packing for a trip he was going to make to his old best friend, Ian's house. Ian and Draco hadn't seen each other for years now. His father had forbidden Draco from talking to Ian when he had found out that Ian was a half-blood and not a pureblood and on top of that, Ian had had to move away. The two had been very good friends and this had not mattered to Draco nor Ian and they had continued to contact each other, secretly of course, though owl post. However, since his father was now in Azkaban, and had been for the past year now, Draco decided to go visit Ian. His mother could care less. She had encouraged, actually practically pushed him, to go.

Draco had sent a letter a little before school let out and asked what Ian thought about him going to America to visit him. Ian had sent a reply almost immediately, saying it would be great and also mentioning that his cousin (who happened to be in London also) was coming too. Ian had seemed to forget to mention his cousin's name however, only saying that Draco would probably really like his cousin. Draco saw this as rather odd, since Ian had a great memory and usually remembered everything. He wondered if Ian was purposely not telling Draco who his cousin was. "Well, at least there's no chances of it being Potter since his relatives are all dead except for those ones he lives with…and it can't be Weasley either since they're purebloods also. And for sure, it couldn't be Granger. She's a mudblood!" He thought to himself as he dragged his trunk downstairs and towards the fire place.

"Mum! I'm leaving now!" Draco called but got no reply and figured that his mother was out once again.

Draco stepped into the fire place and yelled out Ian's address and soon, green flames engulfed him and took him to Ian's house.

Hermione stepped through the gates and scanned the crowd, looking for her cousin or her aunt and uncle. Soon, she heard a woman calling her name.

"Hermione! Hermione! Is that you, dear?" A woman asked as she made her way through the crowd and towards Hermione. Hermione also started walking towards the woman, recognizing the brown curly hair, which was a trait passed on to almost every single female in her mother's side.

"Auntie Ann! How are you?" Hermione asked and hugged her aunt.

"I'm good, I'm good. And how are you? My, look how much you've grown! Haven't seen you for about…seven years now, am I right?" Auntie Ann asked as she held Hermione at arms' length and looked at her niece. It was true that Hermione had grown. Her hair was now longer and also straighter with a layered haircut she had recently gotten The plastic braces she had worn had finally paid off and now she had perfectly straight teeth and her body had finally developed some curves.

"Yes, it has been seven years." Hermione replied. "Where's Uncle Henry and Ian?"

"Oh, your uncle Henry went to go get your bags. He said we should meet him down there. And your cousin Ian is at home, waiting for his friend to come by floo powder." Auntie Ann said and reached for one of the bags Hermione had taken with her on the plane. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Thank you." Hermione said and handed her Aunt the bag. Hermione looked outside and saw many mountains that looked like hills. They were all green and she saw many forests and trees. It all seemed beautiful to her. They went to the elevator and headed towards the baggage claim. There, she saw a man in his late 40's, staring at the baggage cycle, perplexed.

"Oh Henry…" Her aunt said in an exasperated tone. "You'll have to excuse your Uncle Hermione. He's never really been to an airport before…also traveling by that floo powder of his." She said and then quickly headed towards her husband who was now trying to figure out how he would be able to get the luggage.

She smiled slightly at her Aunt and Uncle. Her aunt had been her mother's sister and also a muggle. However, she had married Henry Lenly who was a wizard. Auntie Ann had adapted to the wizarding world but Uncle Henry had never seemed to grasp the muggle life. Hermione headed towards them and helped them get her bags.

"I still think floo powder is a much easier and much more convenient way to travel. None of this, baggage pick up." She heard her Uncle say. "Hello Hermione! How are you?"

"Good, Uncle Henry." Hermione said with a smile. He was just as she remembered cheerful and very outgoing.

"That's good. Well, let's go then! The…the…um…what do you call it again Annie?" Uncle Henry turned and asked his wife.

"Car, Henry. It's called a car." She said as they exited the airport.

"Oh yes. The CAR is outside." Uncle Henry said.

"Um…who is driving?" Hermione asked tentatively, afraid the answer might be "Uncle Henry."

As if her fears were answered, she heard Uncle Henry say "I am!" and saw Auntie Ann give her an "I'm sorry…" look. Once they got to the car and put all her trunks in trunk, Auntie Ann turned to Hermione, who was in the backseat and said, "Better put on your seat belt, dear. It's going to be a…bumpy ride…"

Hermione quickly fastened her seatbelt and just in time since her Uncle had accidentally placed the car in "forward" instead of "reverse" and had almost hit the pole in front of them.

"Whoops!" He said and put the car in reverse. Hermione could tell this would most definitely be a bumpy ride.

Draco landed in the fire place of what he hoped to be Ian's home a few minutes later. There he saw on the couch a grinning boy of 17 with slightly spiked brown hair. "Ian?" Draco asked, now also with a small grin on his face. "As bad looking as always I see!"

The grin remained on his. "Draco. As bad looking AND stupid sounding as always I see!" He heard Ian say. The two briefly gave a "manly" hug.

"Where's your parents and that cousin that you said was coming?" Draco asked as he looked around but saw no one but himself and Ian.

"Oh they're probably on their way from the airport. She should've arrived about…20 minutes ago." Ian said and walked towards the stairs.

"Airport? What's that? And your cousin is a she…oh nice." Draco grinned mischievously.

"Never mind what an airport is and yes, my cousin is a SHE." Ian said, going to his room. "How bout watching a movie?"

"A what?" Draco asked. "What's a….move-e?" Draco asked, perplexed.

"Oh, the fun you're missing! It's a muggle thing. I'll show you." Ian said as he rummaged through his room, looking for this "move-e".

Draco looked around the room and saw many quiditch posters of teams he didn't recognize. "Probably American teams..." he concluded in his head.

"Ah…I'll try to go find it, why don't you head downstairs into the living room, er I mean the common room and wait for me." He heard Ian ask.

"Alright." Draco said and headed downstairs and into the common room. He saw a big screen on one wall and headed towards it, examining it. He poked the screen cautiously, not sure what would happen. Just then, he heard the front door open and a woman calling. "Ian? Ian? Hermione's here!" He heard the woman say. "Hermione…" he thought to himself…no it couldn't be. Probably just my ears playing tricks on me." He thought to himself and then decided to head towards the front door and greet Mrs. Lenly and Mr. Lenly.

"Hermione, why don't you go look around? Ian should be down any minute now." Auntie Ann said as Uncle Henry carried the bags into the house.

"I could help carry in the bags." Hermione said. She felt guilty for letting her Uncle carry all her bags in.

"Nonsense! Your uncle can handle it! Just go look around!" Auntie Ann said and shooed her away with a hand.

"Alright…if you're sure." Hermione said and then hesitated as she went into the entry way into the next room on her left. There, she saw a huge table and she suspected it was the room Americans used as the dining room. She had been in there only for a little, looking, when she heard a low male voice, who wasn't her Uncle say and who couldn't be her cousin since he said, "Hello Mrs. Lenly, Mr. Lenly. Thank you for letting me come here."

"Nonsense, Draco! How are you, dear? Haven't seen you for a long time. How is your mother doing?" She heard her aunt ask.

"Fine, she says hello." She heard the male voice say.

"Wait a minute…did Auntie Ann say…'Draco' No…it couldn't be…" Hermione thought to herself and made her way back towards the room she had been in a few minutes ago and where Auntie Ann was with the boy. She froze once she entered the room and saw who was standing there. His blond hair and blue eyes were unmistakable and she was sure that the "Draco" Auntie Ann had called was none other than her arch enemy, Draco Malfoy.

"MALFOY?" He heard someone yell in a shocked and annoyed way.

"Odd…that sounded a lot like Granger." He thought to himself. He turned towards the noise and saw a petite brunette with honey-brown eyes staring back at him.

"GRANGER!" He yelled in the same way she had.

Then at the same time, they both yelled, "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Author's Note Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it and please review!


	2. The Truth is Out

Author's Note Well here's the next chapter! Thank you everyone who read it and thank you everyone who reviewed it! I'm not sure if this chapter will be all that good. In my standards, it's not that great of an chapter. Anyways, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own NONE of this Harry Potter stuff (except for the plot, and also Uncle Henry, Auntie Ann, Ian, and the other three characters named Alexis, Adrianna, and Alec that I will be adding later.)I really wished I did though! I'd be rich and would be able to buy whatever I wanted!

Chapter 2: The Truth is Out

"You two know each other?" Auntie Ann asked and as soon as she finished her question, Draco and Hermione started yelling about one another, each with their own hate and disgusted filled voices.

From Draco, the sentences, "Insufferable know-it-all, one of the Golden Trio's saints, and the girl who punched me in third year." Were a few of the sentences that came out of his mouth and that could be heard among Hermione's yells.

While from Hermione, "The git who always taunts me and my best friends, the ferret who can't shut up, and the guy who calls me mudblood," could be heard vaguely among Draco's yells.

Forgetting that Auntie Ann was there, Hermione glared at Malfoy with annoyance, disbelief, and anger in her eyes and asked, "Aside from being a deatheater, and a stupid one none the less, have you also become a stalker, Malfoy!"

"Hermione! Don't accuse Draco of such a thing!" Auntie Ann said but the two seemed as if they were in another world with the population being only the two of them.

"Deatheater! Stupid! Damn mudlbood, what makes her think she can accuse me like that? What makes her think she has any right to call me stupid! Who does she think she is!" Draco thought to himself.

Oddly, a small voice inside him responded "Well…you HAVE tormented her for about six years now, she has a right."

"Oh shut up you!" Draco thought once again. "What do you know!"

The small voice inside of him snorted and said, "Well, I know better than a mad wanker who talks to himself, that's for sure."

"Merlin, I AM talking to myself." Draco thought, however he was interrupted by Granger.

"See, you have nothing to say. Shows that you really ARE stupid and dimwitted." Hermione said.

"Ah, shove off Granger. Besides, why would I stalk someone like you? I mean, ugly AND a mudblood? I'm not crazy. Please, I know you love me but keep those embarrassing things to yourself, won't you?" Draco asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Draco! Don't call Hermione that!" Auntie Ann said however, like before, the two were oblivious to Auntie Ann's words.

"I'm sorry Draco you're not crazy but… Hermione said and cast her eyes downward, trying to pretend that she really felt guilty.

"What!" She heard Malfoy asked incredulously and felt his eyes on her, probably with shock and disbelief.

"You're not crazy…but…" Hermione said and then moved her eyes, which now held nothing but anger, back on him, "You ARE a stupid, loathsome, disgusting, PRAT! Who has to hide behind DADDY every time he's SCARED!"

"Take that back, mudblood." Malfoy said now also glaring at her.

"No!" Hermione said and glared back at him. "Now tell me, what in the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"No! You tell me what you're doing here!" Draco said.

"No! You tell me!" Hermione yelled.

The two glared at one another, while beside them stood a rather perplexed Uncle Henry who had just walked in to hear the two yelling at one another. Uncle Henry, being the cheerful man he was and also a man who never seemed to detect the tension in a room, answered the question cheerfully. "Well, seeing as neither of you are going to answer, I will. Hermione is Ian's cousin, Draco. And Draco here is Ian's best friend, Hermione."

"COUSIN?" The index finger of each person popped out, Hermione's pointed at Malfoy's while Draco's pointed at Granger as Draco exclaimed while Hermione yelled at the same time, "BEST FRIEND!"

"Yes, that's right." Uncle Henry said, still not noticing the tension in the air. Then he screamed "OW! What was that for!" as he felt the jab of his wife's elbow in his side.

"YOURE THE PERSON IAN SAID I WOULD LIKE A LOT! WHAT A WANK---!" The two yelled simultaneously again.

Suddenly, the two froze in the position they were in, fingers pointed, mouths hanging open like gaping fishes. They were both drawn into their own thoughts as each of their brains signaled something.

"Wait a minute…I've mentioned Malfoy in my letters loads of time for all those times he's tormented me…Ian must've known the Malfoy I was talking about was Draco Malfoy since I'm sure I've put his first name in many letters before…and Ian isn't the one to forget anything…Hell, he still remembers a bunch of embarrassing stories about me from when we were small and he even remembers a whole test!" Hermione thought and then her mind raced as she tried to piece it all together.

"Wait a minute…that BLOODY WANKER! He knew I hated Granger! How many times have I mentioned her and Saint Potter and Saint Weasley in my letters! No wonder why he 'forgot' to put her name in the letter before. Probably thought it would be funny to see what would happen if we spent the whole summer together!" Draco thought furiously and started to grit his teeth.

"IAN LENLY! YOU GET YOUR WANKER OF AN ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Draco screamed.

A few moments later, Ian walked downstairs. "Alright, alright! Gosh Draco, I see you're as…as…"

Ian's words trailed off as he met the two eyes that seemed as if they were glaring hexes, daggers, and various deadly, sharp, and also very, very scary things at him.

"Um…ahem...well! Looks like you two don't need me! Why don't you two just talk some more and I'll just um…I'll just..." Ian started backing away slowly, hoping and praying that for just a moment, they had turned stupid and that they wouldn't notice. "I'll just go now!" With that, Ian turned around fully and started running for his life. For he knew, if he were caught, they might be so mad that they would kill him. Kill him for knowing how much they hated each other, and yet setting it up. Kill him for making them spend a whole summer with one another.

However, his fears came true as he felt two arms yank him and turn him around, stopping him from running any further to the somewhat safety of his room.

"Ian Thomas Lenly…explain this…or else…" Hermione said in a tone that scared poor Ian almost to the brink of death while whipping out her wand and pointing it directly at his throat and he soon saw another wand being whipped out by his best friend, who was now pointing it at his "family treasure".

He looked at Hermione's face, than Draco's, than Hermione's, and back to Draco's once again. Then he sighed and casted his face downward. "Alright! I will! Just...put the wands away, especially you Draco! I won't run away, I swear. Besides, if I do, I know I'll never get away!"

The two slowly lowered their wands and tentatively, Ian started talking, "Okay…you guys were right…I DID know you two um…disliked each other." Wands popped back up again. "Put those wands down! But… Your personalities and interests seem so much alike that I thought you would really like each other if it weren't for the whole Harry Potter thing. Maybe I was wrong…"

"Of course you're wrong! How could I ever like a git like him!" Hermione asked with a motion of her arm in Malfoy's direction while still glaring at Ian.

"You were wrong AND stupid, that's what you were. And how could I ever like an ugly insufferable know-it-all like her!" Draco asked, giving Hermione a sneer.

"Ah, shut up you ferret! You're just upset 'cause I beat you in grades while my best friends beat you in qudditch!" Hermione snot back, now scowling at Malfoy.

Draco glared at Hermione, his brain loss for words. "Damn it! Why can't I think of anything to say back to her!" He thought angrily. "That's it! I'm floo powdering back home!" He said and turned his body around so that he was now facing the stairs.

"YES!" Hermione cheered happily.

"Wait, don't go! I'm sure we can work something out!" Ian said, hoping he could somehow get his best friend and cousin to be in the same house for the summer. He really believed that they would get along well if they forgot the whole "I am your enemy" thing.

Just as Draco was about to head down the steps, they saw Uncle Henry walk up the steps and say, "Well looks like we're not going to get to floo powder anywhere for awhile! The American Ministry of Magic here has said that the floo powdering network is experiencing some difficulties so they have to shut it down and try to fix it."

"DAMN!" Both Draco and Hermione yelled while Ian yelled, "YES!"

When he saw the two glares back on him however, he quickly stopped and said, "I mean…BOO!" That didn't help however, since he soon saw two pairs of wands pointed at him along with the glares. "Oh…crap…"he said and started run. However, he felt two spells hit his back as he heard his cousin yell one and his best friend yell one as soon as he turned around.

A few moments later, when Ian tried to talk, all that came out of his mouth were little hiccups along with pink bubbles and when he looked at his skin he saw it covered in warts. "Gre-" A hiccup with a pink bubble came out."at" Ian said, and sighed.

Author's Note Hope you liked it! And for my other story, might get that chapter up later in the week or maybe next week. Not sure. Also, updates might get even slower now because I'm starting school again soon and taking all AP classes so I'm going to be really busy. Anyways, thanks reading and giving my story a chance!


	3. The Beauty of Nair

Ian looked around cautiously before exiting his room. It had been a week now since Draco and Hermione arrived at his house, a week since they had found out he had set them up, and a week since he had been hexed by the two. Well…a week since he FIRST started getting hexed, that is. He didn't know why it started or how, and he didn't really know when. He just remembered waking up the morning after the two had arrived and walking down the final step of the stairs while drowsily rubbing his eyes when all of a he saw two screaming figures running past him, one with blonde hair and one with brown hair. He had blinked, thinking maybe he was still dreaming. However, he saw them run past him again with Hermione still chasing after Draco with her wand, screaming many things at him while Draco just laughed.

"You git! How dare you?" He heard Hermione yelled before casting hexes on Draco. However, Draco just stopped the hex with a counter-spell.

"It's your own fault for being so gullible, Granger! And to think, everyone in Hogwarts thinks you're so smart and a know-it-all! Wait until I tell them…" Draco taunted back and laughed his head off.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll just tell them how you screamed like a girl when Ian showed you what a television did. Imagine what everyone would say when they learn that Draco Malfoy is scared of moving pictures on a screen!" Hermione said back and stopped in her tracks to glare at Draco who had also now stopped and was glaring at Hermione.

"Uh oh…" Ian thought and looked frantically between his cousin and his best friend. "Where the bloody hell are mum and dad!" He thought. Then he mentally slapped himself as he remembered that they were working today since it was a Monday. "How could they leave those two alone…together!" Ian then quickly headed towards the two who were still glaring at each other in front of the stairs and stepped in between them, hoping to stop any curses and hexes that might happen. "Now guys…" he said in what he hoped to be a nice, calming voice. "Let's settle this like mature, young adults alright? We don't want anything bad to happen, now do we?"

Hermione and Draco didn't seem to notice him however since they started yelling at each other once again, as if Ian were invisible and was not acting as a wall between them.

Before Ian could even think what was happening, he felt random curses hit him. It took about five hexes from them each before they noticed they were hexing HIM and not EACH OTHER. And that had been happening since that day. Ian would wake up to find a yelling Draco and Hermione, he would (stupidly) try to stop them by going in between them, fail miserably, and then end up being hexed himself.

Today, he finally gave up and decided to let them do whatever. He didn't want to get hexed anymore. The last time he had tried to stop it, his hair had turned pink.

However, he noticed today the house was oddly silent. Thinking of yesterday's event, this was very odd since Draco had somehow hexed Hermione so that she had a huge head but a really small body, causing her to topple over whenever she tried to stand. He was sure that today would be the worst of their fights and that today would be the day that if he would be hit by any of the hexes that it would be the worst of them all. He walked into the kitchen and saw it was also empty and shrugged. "I guess they've finally stopped..." He thought and started pouring himself some coffee. About midway into his sip, he stopped abruptly when he heard a scream, one like a girl's, coming from the upstairs.

Thinking it was Hermione since the scream sounded quite feminine, he ran straight to his cousin's room, praying Draco had not done anything even worse this time. When he got there, he saw she was sitting up in bed, blinking drowsily but grinning. "Are you okay! Why'd you scream!" Ian asked, looking at her confused. The scream had sounded as if she had been scared, shocked, and furious all at the same time but here she was, sitting up in bed, grinning at him.

"I'm fine. But maybe you should check up on Malfoy." Hermione said and he noticed her eyes had a twinkle in them. Soon he heard many colorful words as Draco cursed and yelled and quickly headed towards his best friend.

"Why are you screaming like a little girl, Draco and what's with all tho—" Ian started once he got to the bathroom, but stopped and started laughing when he saw the source of all the cursing and the girl-like scream and his hair. During this time, the source yelled, "GRANGER!"

"GRANGER!" Hermione heard Malfoy yell and the grin on her face grew even wider. She got up, going slowly on purpose, and then headed towards the bathroom. She forced the grin off her face and put on her best innocent face.

When she reached the bathroom, she saw her cousin Ian rolling on the floor laughing with tears and a angry Slytherin glaring at him and then at her.

"Yes, Malfoy? You called?" Hermione asked innocently, using all her might not to burst out laughing and join her rolling cousin.

"You…you ugly, little mudblood of a Gryffindor! What the bloody hell did you do!" Malfoy screamed over the laughing, rolling Ian.

"Whatever do you mean, Malfoy?" Hermione asked and blinked up innocently at him. He was at least a half-foot taller than her she realized.

"You know what I mean! Look what you did to my hair!" Malfoy said, then pointed at his head, and bent down so she could see it.

Hermione couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. Because there on Draco Malfoy's head, were the words "I am stupid." The best part to it all was the words were shown with his scalp. In other words, Draco Malfoy had the words "I am stupid" shown by having clumps of his hair missing and causing what people called "bald spots."

She continued laughing as she turned away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy. All I can say is whoever did that to you has the most brilliant mind ever!" Hermione said between laughs. Once the door was closed behind her and once she performed a locking spell on it to make sure Malfoy would not be able to come in and hex her in her sleep, she went back under her covers and thought, "Ah…the beauty of Nair. What would I do without it?"


	4. Necessary Protection

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone! Wow...I haven't updated for a whole year...or about anyways. So there are a couple of reasons for that. 1) I've had a looong reader's block...and 2) School drove me nuts. I'm in high school right now so grades really matter. Plus, with the family I have (my brother was number one in his graduating class and has never gotten an B in his life before), I have higher expectations for myself and from my family than most people. So far, I haven't gotten a B in my life either. . I recently just reported someone for plagirism of many stories. (BreatheInWhispers) She's probably not too happy with me so if my account is deleted or if you do not see this story up anymore...well, you know why. (Frankly, no one's happy with her...she has even tried to deny it and placed the blame on the other authors) OKAY, on to happy buisness. This is a rather short, funny chapter. But I do plan on writing more and soon. Hope you enjoy!

And as always, please tell me what you think and review! Review love.

It was a bright and beautiful morning. A cool breeze was blowing, rustling the trees a bit. Birds were chirping and bees were buzzing about, happily gathering honey. Auntie Ann stood on her front lawn tending to her garden as she hummed merrily under her breath.

"Mum!" a voice that sounded like her son's called. It seemed to have come from the bushes.

Auntie Ann looked around. Seeing no one she shook her head, "Oh dear, I really am getting old…" and went back to work. A few seconds later however, she heard the voice again.

"Mum!" This time the voice sounded a bit more desperate.

Auntie Ann stood up brushing the dirt off of herself with her garden gloves. She walked over to the bushes near the garage where the voice seemed to have come from and looked into them.

"Mum, you've got to help me!"

There was her son, dressed in a ridiculous outfit. His whole body was covered with pattening, he was wearing an umpire's helmet over his face, and as he stood up she noticed that his….."special place" had extra protection.

"Merlin Ian! What are you doing in that absolutely ridiculous outfit?" She asked. Auntie Ann didn't know if she should laugh at her son's antics or if she should take her son inside and have a chat with him.

Ian looked around cautiously. First right, than left, than right again and then back to left before looking at his mother. The whole time, his face had frantic look to it. "This isn't ridiculous! This is all the necessary protection I need from them! Who knows what they'll do next!"

Auntie Ann's face filled with surprise. "Them…? Who's _them_?" She asked.

Ian once again looked around. This time his reply was whispered. "Hermione and Draco."

This time, Auntie Ann burst out laughing. "Dear son! Why are you hiding from them? Hermione adores you and Draco is one of your closest mates. They won't harm you!"

"No Mum! They're both furious with me right now! And with each other! Half the time I don't know if they're trying to hex each other or me!" Ian exclaimed.

"Nonsense! Why are they furious with you and why would they want to hex you?" After a few moments of silence from Ian, Auntie Ann placed her hands on her hips and glared at her son. "What did you do…?"

"I…I tried to set them up…You see Hermione wrote me about an annoying, idiotic jerk she knew from school named Draco Malfoy and Draco wrote me about a know-it-all who never shut ups named Hermione Granger and I know that if they'd just forget that all they'd get along very well. So I tried to set them up. But as you can see, it didn't go too well." Ian said, all in a rush.

Auntie Ann raised an eyebrow. "Well….than you do deserve some hexes. If I were them, I would hex you too dear. You're just like your father sometimes, trying to play matchmaker. However, I'm sure everything will be fine. They both really care about you and I'm sure nothing too drastically horrible will happen. Now go back inside. I'm sure they're wondering where you are." She said and she started heading back to her flowers.

"Yeah…wondering where I am so they can hex my balls off…" Ian muttered under his breath as he slowly trudged to his death.

"And take off that ridiculous outfit!" Auntie Ann yelled to her son before humming and tending to her flowers again.


	5. Brooms,Carrots, & Compromising Positions

**Author's Note**

Yay! See, I told you guys I would get the next chapter out soon, didn't I? Plus this isa much longer chapter too!Hm...well I think you guys will really like this chapter (or at least, I hope you will...) Anyways, thank you to all the people who reviewed! Enjoy the chapter! (What happens in it is my gift to my loyal readers who are still reading this after I haven't updated for a year. I really appreciate it and it's people like you who help me keep writing!)

Also, I'm changing the story/summary a bit. I know that in the summary I said they would go back to Hogwarts. However, I think I'm going to keep them at Ian's house and continue to let them play pranks on each other and stuff. What do you guys think? Hogwarts and drama or Ian's house, drama and pranks?

**End Author's Note**

**Disclaimer**: I could buy so many things if I owned Harry Potter...**_sigh_**...

**Chapter 5: Brooms, Carrots, and Compromising Positions**

While Ian Lenly was busily talking to his mother about his "ridiculous outfit" and before he started his slow trudge towards his house, Draco Malfoy stood in his guest bedroom, pacing back and forth, back and forth. Tiny squeaks of protest came from the wooden floor below the young man as he walked. If anyone had walked by the room right then, the person would have thought the blond young man to be a crazy, mad man. His eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep (obsessing over his new bald spots), his hair was a wild mess since hands had been tugging at it all night long, and he was continually pacing, muttering, and cursing like a sailor.

"Damn that mudblood!" Draco said as he continued pacing, a hand reaching unconsciously to run through his hair. As his hand touched spots of skin, Draco let out an anguished cry and both hands reached up to tug the hair again. "My hair...she killed my hair!" he muttered below his breath.

"What should I do...I _could_...no. That would never work. Or, well I could do...no, that wouldn't be the proper Malfoy revenge. I need something that would scare her so badly she'll never think to mess with me again, something that she would never expect...something to get back at that little mudblood..." Draco continued muttering under his breath.

Suddenly, Draco's eyes lit. "Yes...yes that's the perfect plan...Bwhahahaha..." Draco cackled evilly as he rubbed his hands gleefully together. Quickly grabbing his wand and casting a charm to temporarily fix his hair until it grew back, Draco strode out of his room determined to carry out his new plan.

**ooooooooo**

Ian sighed as he reached the door. "Okay...everything will be okay! Nothing to worry about. Just gotta remain calm and use the Lenly charm…"

"If that had worked before dumb butt, you wouldn't be running away constantly with your tail between your legs." an all knowing voice from inside him said.

"Oh, shut up." Ian muttered under his breath to himself before shaking his head wildly. He was talking to himself...what the heck was wrong with him? "Maybe one of those spells hit me in the head..." he muttered under his breath once again.

Ian took a few deep breaths, reminding himself to inhale and exhale while thinking, "Alright...on three. One...two...three!"

When his mind reached the number three, he slowly turned the knob and pushed the front door of his house open. The door swung open as Ian stood on his front door step, closed his eyes, and let out a faint, "Mummy!"

After a few moments with his eyes shut and hearing nothing but silence, Ian cautiously let one eye pop open, than the other. He let out a sigh of relief, glad that everything was quiet for now.

Until a glass-breaking scream shattered his silence into a million tiny pieces. "No...Not again...UGH!" he muttered and quickly rushed up stairs to Draco's room.

"What happened this time Draco?" He asked his best friend.

His best friend glared at him and an offended look appeared on his face. "Why'd you think it was me? I don't scream like a girl."

"Yeah you do. You should've have heard yourself this morning. At first I thought it was Hermione but than when I--" Ian started explaining but then suddenly stopped as he remembered his cousin. "Wait...if...if that wasn't you than..." Draco's frown transformed into a smug smirk. "HERMIONE!"

The screams had started once again as he quickly rushed to Hermione's room. "Hermione! Hermione! What's the matter! What happened thi--this time?" Ian came to the stuttering end of the question.

He peered, perplexed, into the room. No one was there.

"Out here! I'm out here! Hurry!" He heard Hermione yell frantically.

Ian ran to the window, tripping a few times comically on the rug before actually reaching the window. He stuck his head outside the window and looked left. Nothing. He looked to his right. Nothing. Than, he tilted his head up and saw the person he was looking for and the source of the screams.

There was his cousin, Hermione Granger, clinging to a broom as if her life depended on it...upside down. Her usually unmanageable and wild hair seemed even more wild (if that were even possible) and was currently also upside down with the rest of its owner, reminding Ian of a brown, frizzy carrot. However, what caught his attention most was the red, flashing words currently marching and doing little dances across her forehead. "Crazy lunatic of a witch." It said. "Wizards and boys alike: Beware. Stay far away from this one."

"Hermione! What are you doing on that broom? Upside down, no less! You told me you loathed flying!" Ian yelled as he continued staring at his hovering cousin.

"I don't loathe flying! I loathe heights! But that's not the point right now! Where's your wanker of a best friend! He did this to me! Wait until I get my hands on that little--" Hermione screamed hysterically back.

While Hermione was busily cursing Draco, Ian felt around his clothes for his wand. "Damn…I forgot. The school keeps them to make sure we don't use them" Ian thought to himself.

Turning around Ian prepared to bellow out his best friend's name only to find his best friend already there, leaning against the door frame lazily and examining his finger nails.

"Draco! Quick! Get her down from there!" Ian told Draco in a slightly frantic voice.

Draco gave Ian an incredulous look. "Get her down? After what she did to my hair? I don't think so."

"Yes, but that was your –_hair-_. She didn't have you dangling, 90 feet in the hair, upside down!" Ian replied.

"Oh, don't worry. She's not going to fall anytime soon." Draco said smugly and continued to examine his finger nails. "She's holding on to the broom pretty tightly. Aren't you Granger?" He yelled the last part.

"Draco Malfoy! Wait until I get down from here! I'll bloody murder you, you hear me! I don't care if they send me to Azkaban! I'll go happily just knowing your annoying, ugly ferret of a face is gone!" Hermione screamed.

Draco slowly walked towards the window. "Tsk, tsk Granger. That's no way to get down, you know!

Auntie Ann, hearing all the ruckus, walked into her back yard. Looking upward, she saw her niece hanging upside down and the two boys (one looking frantic and the other looking smug and satisfied) peering out the window at the upside down girl. "Hermione! What are you doing upside down dear! You're going to end up hurting yourself!"

"Auntie Ann! You've got to--" Hermione started but was quickly stopped by Draco who muttered "Silencio" at her with his wand.

"It's alright Mrs. Lenly! Hermione's just gotten herself in a bit of an accident! Ian and I will have it all taken care of!" Draco yelled down to Auntie Ann.

"Hey! Don't drag ME into this!" Ian whispered angrily before Draco clasped his hand over Ian's mouth.

"You dragged yourself in here by setting this up!" Draco whispered back furiously.

"Alright, dear…if you say so. Now, if you need any help, just call! Don't be shy, you hear!" Auntie Ann responded and started heading back to the front yard.

"Yes Mrs. Lenly!" Draco yelled.

"Oh…bugger. Why does mum have to be so gullible sometimes?" Ian thought to himself while he glared at Draco and tried to pry the hand off his mouth.

Once Auntie Ann left, Draco quickly cast the "Silencio" charm on the back yard before removing his hand from Ian's mouth and before removing one from the witch who was currently glaring at him.

"Get...me...DOWN FROM HERE!" Hermione yelled.

Draco gave an exaggerated sigh as he shook his head, "Now Granger. Is that the polite way to ask?"

"Draco. C'mon, enough with the joke. She could really get hurt." Ian said, hoping his best friend would stop.

"No...I think I'll let her stay there for an hour or two. Let her think over what she did to my hair." Draco said slowly walking away, intending to go back a few minutes later and get her down. However, after turning around and walking only a few paces, he heard the loudest scream that Granger had screamed during this whole ordeal.

"HERMIONE!" Ian yelled and tried to grab Hermione before she fell with his hand. However, he missed her with only a few centimeters.

Draco quickly ran back to the window only to see Granger falling at a fast speed down towards the ground. "Fuck." He cursed before yelling, "Accico broom!" Jumping on it, he sped towards the screaming witch (who was nearing the ground by now) while muttering "Fuck." over and over as if it were the magic word that would stop her from hitting the ground.

Flying under her a few feet from the ground, he opened his arms and tried to catch her.

Ian thanked the heavens as Hermione landed in Draco's arms with a loud, "THUMP." The impact of falling 90 feet from the air caused Hermione to knock Draco off his broom however, and the two fell off rolling onto the ground.

Ian quickly ran out the room, down the stairs, and out the back yard door. He suspected there should be groaning (it would hurt after all) all but didn't hear anything. Rather, he saw a shocking scene in front of him.

There, lying on the freshly mowed green grass was Hermione Granger on top of Draco Malfoy. Legs entangled stomach against stomach, chest against chest….lips against lips.

**Author's Note**

So..what did you think? As always, please review! (**Remember: reviews love and love great appreciated**. Grin)

**End Author's Note**


	6. The Blame Game

**Author's Note**  
I hope you guys like this one...it took me **_forever _**to finish it...(though that was somewhat my fault...I wasn't satisfied it and got stuck a lot on some parts...) This chapter's longer than the other one...I don't know when I'll start the next chapter and I don't know when I'll be able to post it since I can't seem to load my documents up. The only reason this is working right now is because I had uploaded an extra chapter of one of TSTSA chapters so I just erased everything in it and pasted my new chapter. Anyways, hope you guys like/enjoy it!  
**End Author's Note**

Hermione had been absolutely pleased after what had happened earlier that day. Everything had worked out as planned and now Draco Malfoy was somewhere in the house (probably cursing her) and missing clumps of his hair. She had laughed gleefully as she remembered that the missing clumps of hair had resulted in bald spots on Malfoy's head which had resulted in the words, "I am stupid" to be spelled by his scalp. Bored and with nothing to do, she had decided to write to Harry and Ron (both currently at the Burrow) and tell them about her stay at Ian's house and about the prank she had pulled on Malfoy. She had gone to the desk provided in her room searching for parchment or paper and something to write with but had forgotten her search when she saw a book lying there. It had not been there before and she did not recognize it as being any book belonging to her. Curious, she had picked it up only to find that the book disappearing right in her hands and turning into a piece of small parchment. Confused and finding the situation slightly bizarre, Hermione had read the note.

_"BWAHAHAHA _(at this, she had raised her eyebrow)_...I can't believe you fell for it Granger! I hope you like the present I left for you on your forehead! _

Draco Malfoy"

"What the bloody..." Hermione had thought to herself before dropping the note and rushing to the mirror in her room. Her jaw had dropped at the sight that she had been greeted with.

"Wizards and boys alike: Beware. Stay far away from this one." She had read as the words danced and marched across her forehead. (Or what she was pretty sure she had read. It was backwards since she was staring in a mirror after all.)

After staring at the dancing, marching words for a few moments she rolled her eyes. "Honestly," She had muttered, "If this is the **best** Malfoy can do, it's not even going to be worth my time thinking of new plans."

She had walked over to the desk and had opened the drawer where she kept her wand. Than she walked back to the mirror and had muttered, "Finite Incantatem" knowing that it would get rid of whatever spell that was currently used to display the oh so charming words on her forehead. However, nothing happened. She had been slightly confused by this but she merely shook her head and than said, "No matter." Hermione tried another spell. Still nothing happened. She tried another. Same result: nothing happened. After she had tried every spell she could possibly think of that usually would have solved this problem (and after each one had not worked) she had become very frustrated.

Glancing at the note that was now on the floor, she saw it glowing slightly. Hermione had picked up the note, saw that there was now a different message on it, and had read it.

_"Hope you have fun at this next part. (Bet you thought those words on your forehead were the end of it. Ha! I'm not stupid you know!" _

"Could've fooled me..." Hermione had thought. "Wait...what next part? Oh...bugger." As soon as these thoughts entered her head however, the parchment had once again turned into another object. This time it turned into a broom that seemed to have a mind of its own since it moved (with her holding onto it with merely her hands) on its own accord and out the window. It had flown crazily, making little circles here and there, doing dips to the ground and than going sharply up. Luckily, she had managed to get her feet wrapped around the thing and had hung on to dear life while screaming her head off. After what seemed to be hours (which in reality had been about five minutes), the crazy broom had finally stopped. Hermione had let out a sigh of relief only to let out another scream as the broom suddenly flipped and she found herself upside down. Panting, she had waited for a few moments for the broom to turn her right side up again. However, it never did.

And that was where Ian had found her...where had she thought to herself, "Okay...it's over. Ian's going to help me down now and than I'll kill Malfoy. It's ending here..."

Only Ian had not had the chance to help her down, nor did she get to kill Malfoy since she was still stuck on the broom, and it had most certainly not ended there…which was why she found her in the current, _sticky _and_ horrible_ situation she was.

Hermione stared wide-eyed down into the gray orbs of the boy who she was currently laying on top of as their lips continued to touch. Her heart was now beating rapidly and her adrenaline increased even more. (If that were even possible; hanging from a broom, upside down, 90 feet in the air caused one's adrenaline to be very high of course.) She didn't know if she should close her eyes and enjoy the feeling of another boy's lips on hers or quickly roll off Malfoy, wipe her mouth with the back of her hand, and run screaming down the street with her arms waved wildly above her head. Hermione chose the latter and rolled off him quickly. However, she didn't wipe her lips with the back of her hand nor did she get up and run down the street screaming. Instead she just laid there panting and staring up at the sky while one hand slowly and unconsciously reached to touch her lips.

She didn't know what Malfoy was thinking or what he was feeling as he laid next to her not moving either, but all she could think of was how it was all his fault. All his fault that she got stuck on the bloody broom (upside down!), all his fault that she fell, all his fault that they ended up kissing, and all his fault that she had these..._weird, pleasant_ feelings running through her.

Ian, who was still standing there staring dumbly at his cousin (who's face seemed to be getting redder by the second while her fist curled tighter and tighter as she laid there), let out a rather unintelligent, "Uh..."

Right at that moment, Hermione rolled to her side, faced Malfoy, and punched him in the stomach as hard as she could.

"YOU BLOODY GIT!" She yelled.

Draco was knocked out of his dreamy (and rather pleasant) state as he felt as if the wind was knocked out of him by the punch. He had gotten slapped by her in third year across the face, but it felt nothing like this. He clutched his stomach but tried not to groan. It would only make him look pathetic and Malfoys could not look pathetic.

"I could have died!" He heard her yell at him and when he looked towards her, his eyes widened to see that her foot was heading straight towards him. Luckily, Ian stepped forward and stopped her before her foot could make contact with his stomach or wherever she had been aiming it.

After a few moments, Draco slowly got up and let the hands that had been clutching his stomach fall to his sides. Glaring at her, he said, "I saved you!"

"Yes, but if you hadn't set me up in the first place you wouldn't of had to save me!" She shot back.

Draco knew that if Ian wasn't currently standing there, holding onto her, she would have tackled him and beat him to a bloody pulp.

"You shouldn't have made me lose my hair!" He yelled back. It was a pathetic comeback he knew, but it was the only thing he could think of.

Hermione let out a sarcastic snort and in a sarcastic tone said, "Oh yes. That's the PERFECT reason to do it. I make you lose a couple pieces of hair that can grow back in no time and you let me hold on for dear life to a broom, upside down, 90 feet in the air where if I die, I WON'T be able to grow back my life! I should just really...ARGH!"

Hermione elbowed her cousin in the stomach, swiftly moved towards Malfoy, and kicked him where it hurt most.

While Malfoy laid on the ground rolling and groaning loudly, Hermione turned around, and fixed her glare on her cousin (who hadn't been hurt that much since of some ridiculous outfit he had on.)

Ian gulped. He had only gotten her this angry (actually, the anger he caused back than wasn't nearly as bad as this one currently was) one other time and that had happened when they were about five years old.

He had been pouting and unhappy since she didn't want to play with him. Instead, she had wanted to read her book instead. He didn't understand how a book could possibly be more interesting than playing with him. Too impatient to wait for her to finish the book (which was rather short now that he thought about it), he had grabbed the book from her and had thrown it out the window and into the puddle of mud. Even at the young age of five, Hermione had cherished her books dearly. She got very angry each time someone mistreated her book. The fact that she had just gotten the book early that day and the fact that it was a very interesting book only added fuel to the flame. She had glared at him, kicked him in the shin _hard_, and than had proceeded to run out of the room, crying.

He was snapped out of the memory by her yelling at him.

"AND YOU! IF YOU HADN'T SET THIS UP IN THE FIRST PLACE, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HA PPENED!" Hermione screamed and whacked him on the head. (It was the only place he didn't have protected since he was still wearing his "necessary protection." He thanked Merlin he only had time to take his helmet off, knowing that he might have received the same fatal blow as Draco if he had taken the padding off.) Than she roughly pushed him on the ground, kicked him in the shin (reminding him of the pain he felt when she had kicked him when they were five) and stomped furiously into the house.

Ian sat on the ground, rubbing his head afraid that he might end up with a concussion while Draco awkwardly sat up unsure if he could ever walk properly again.

Both looked at each other and than muttered, "I blame you…" before dutifully helping each other to the house

**Author's Note**

Yeah...Hermione got very angry...Hee.

**Reviews are _love_ and _love_ is greatly appreciated!**

**End Author's Note**


	7. Plots for Forgiveness, Plots for Revenge

**Author's Note**  
Eep! Im **_so _**sorry for taking such a long time to update. I knew what I wanted to write and what I wanted to happen in the chapter, I didn't like how the begining turned out. I'm still not as satisfied with this chapter as I was with the others...but I hope you guys like it anyways. There are funny parts in it but...for some reason, I don't like it much.

Actually, this chapter isn't all that interesting...blech.

Anyways, on much more important news...**I'm going to California on Sunday! YAYYYY!**

**_However_**, that means I won't be able to update during the week I'm gone...BUT, I'll try to get another chapter out (and try to put more excting events in it) during this week!

**End Author's Note**

"So...er...Hermione...what would you like to do today?" Ian asked his rather angry (and rather scary looking) cousin as he saw her walk over to the sink and set her empty plate down. They had just finished breakfast and Ian and Draco were currently seated across from each other at the breakfast table since they had not gotten up to put away their plates yet.

Hermione said nothing, choosing to ignore Ian and headed towards the stairs that would lead her to her room.

After the broom incident, Hermione had chosen not to speak to neither Ian nor Draco. She gave them only the cold shoulder and a few very deadly glares. For Ian, she had also included many whacks on the head. Although that was mainly all his fault/due to his stupidity, according to Draco. For instance, the other night during dinner, Ian had suggested to Draco (in a not so hushed tone) that perhaps it was "that time of month again." Draco had been smart enough to know not to respond to it. However, Hermione had obviously heard him since she had proceeded to whack him in the head with her elbow as she had walked past him to get a drink. "Honestly Ian, you remind me of Weasley sometimes." Draco had muttered to him as Hermione had walked back to her seat and as he had rubbed his head once again.

As Hermione disappeared up the stairs, Ian groaned and banged his head against the table repeatedly. A salt and pepper shaker that was resting on the table bounced up and down along with Ian's head. "Mum's gonna kill me..." he said as he rested his forehead on the table. Than he lifted his head up and added to his best friend, "And you."

His mother had noticed immediately that something was wrong between the three after the broom incident occurred. (Ian liked to refer to it as the jumping-off-a-cliff-would-have-been-less-painful-and-less-scary incident. A ridiculously long title for something, he knew, but he thought the long title was fitting.) The fact that Hermione had come into the house, stomping and livid while the boys had come in a few moments later, limping, probably gave a large clue to Mrs. Lenly that all was not well between Hermione and the boys.

Dinner that night had been especially awkward and the tension in the room had been so thick, Ian thought he could stand up and bounce on it like he had with his mattress when he was younger. Even his father (oblivious of all the oblivious) had noticed the tension and had tried to ease it by rambling about the deliciousness of an Oreo cookie and the different ways one could eat it. "Some people like to take the two cookies apart, lick the cream, and than eat the cookies alone. However, _I_ find it more pleasing if you..." was something along the lines of what his father had said. Obviously it had not helped. (Though it did distract Draco for a few moments. His best friend had stared at his father with an confused expression ironed on his face before asking him what on earth an _Oreo_ was. His father had been shocked and had urged Draco to try one after dinner, claiming that he was missing one of the best Muggle creations in the world.)

Hermione had been stabbing her food mercilessly (Ian thought perhaps that she had imagined that he were the carrots while Draco were the green beans) during the whole Oreo ordeal while his mother had cast worried glances at each of them. After dinner, while he and Draco had been helping his mother with the dishes (Hermione had been excused), his mother had lectured the two boys.

"You know how difficult it must be for Hermione, being the only girl. You boys must treat her properly and not pick on her so much. Honestly, you all are not seven, you're almost 17! You should know that girls are much more sensitive to somethings than boys are!I want you two fix whatever has happened today...or else." His mother had said...or that's what he thought she had said. After the first ten minutes, he had tuned out of the conversation completely. Draco had too apparently since afterwards, he had asked Ian what Mrs. Lenly had been talking about.

It had been about four days since that night and Ian and Draco were still receiving a cold shoulder and some glares from Hermione.(Ian was also still receiving the whacks in the head from her forsaking his few, not so smart remarks. Ian believed that he no longer had any brain cells now so he decided the whacks on the head couldn't do any more possible damage. Or at least that's what he hoped.)

"What are we going to do?" Ian asked as he stared at his best friend who was currently examining his finger nails.

Draco merely shrugged. "I don't know. Frankly, I don't care if she doesn't talk to me for the rest of my life. Actually, it would be best if I didn't hear the know-it-all's voice ever again...Though I wouldn't mind kissing her again, this time properly..." Draco muttered the last part.

"What was that...you wouldn't mind doing what again?" Ian asked, grinning while mischief danced in his eyes.

"Bloody hell...did I say that out loud?" He thought to himself, only to hear Ian replying, "Yes you did."

"Nothing, I said nothing!" Draco quickly exclaimed.

Ian rolled his eyes and decided that he would definitely bug Draco about it later. They had more important matters to tend to right now. "It's all your fault you know. If you hadn't set up that whole broom thing this would've never happened." Ian said, grin and mischief both fleeing from his face.

"Broom thing! It's not some ordinary broom_ thing_. It was a brilliant plan; a mastermind of a plan! The greatest prank of the century! No! The greatest prank of the _history_!" Draco exclaimed before childishly crossing his arms across his chest and pouting a bit. "And it's not _my_ fault, it's all yours. If you hadn't set up this whole bloody thing, she would still be talking to us--"

Draco could not continue with his sentence since he was interrupted. "I thought you said you didn't _care_ if she didn't talked to you for the rest of your life." Ian said, once again grinning.

"AND," Draco said, as if he had never been interrupted, "All my hair would still be on my head!"

Ian groaned, this time for a reason completely different than the one he had been groaning about earlier. "Are you _still_ on about that? Honestly Draco, sometimes you remind me of a girl,all vain and dramatic about your hair! Somewhat like that Parkinson you told me about in your letters..."

"_Pansy_? I remind you of _Pansy_?" Draco asked incredulously. Perhaps he _had_ been stressing over his hair a tad bit too much if he was starting to resemble Pansy. Sure, she was his good friend...but the way that girl griped about her hair...Draco visibly shivered. "Fine..." Draco muttered. "I'll shut up about it."

"_THANK YOU_. Now, what should we do?" Ian asked after giving a sigh of relief. Draco had been griping about his hair too much lately.

Draco thought for a moment. "Well, we could get her some sort of a gift. You know, like a I'm-so-sorry-will-you-please-talk-to-me-again-but-don't-kill-me gift." Draco suggested.

Ian stared pointedly at his best friend before saying, "Come on, Draco. This is _Hermione_ we're talking about. She's not going to go all happy- happy-joy-joy after what _you_ pulled by a simple gift."

"Oh, of course! Silly me! How could I forget! It's Granger we're talking about and I just know her _so_ well." Draco exclaimed sarcastically while making wild, sarcastic hand gestures.

The two sat in silence for a few moments. "We could take her somewhere that she would really enjoy...some place that would have tons of something she loved..." Draco said.

Once again, the two sat in silence as they thought of what Hermione might love besides her family (though Ian may not apply at this certain moment) and friends.

After a few more moments, the two looked up and faced each other before exclaiming, "BOOKS!"

**ooooooooooooooooo**

On the second floor of Ian's house in her room, Hermione Granger laid on her stomach on the bed and read one of the books she had brought from home. She had been doing this for the past four days now and honestly didn't know how much longer it would be before she ran out of books and would have to start talking to Ian and and Malfoy again.

Just as Hermione gave out a sigh and was about to take a break from reading, she heard voices outside her door.

Quietly, Hermione set the book down on the bed, got up, walked to the door, and pressed her ear against it.

"You go ask her! It was your idea!" She heard Ian say.

"So? She's _your_ cousin! You should go ask her!" This came from Malfoy.

"Yes, but if you hadn't set up that whole broom thing she wouldn't have gotten as mad as she did!" Ian.

"Broom thing! I told you it wasn't some broom thing! It's...nevermind!" Malfoy's whisper seemed to get louder. "Anyways, I remember her yelling at a _certain_ _someone_ for setting a _certain_ _something_ up. So THEREFORE, that _certain_ _someone_ should be the one to ask her."

"Yes, well if that _certain someone_ never asked another _certain someone_ to set up a _certain prank_. Therefore, that other _certain someone_ should be the one to ask her!" Back to Ian again.

There were a few more moments of silence before she heard the two yell simultaneously at each other.

Hermione decided to open the door before they started fighting or hexing each other. As she opened the door she yelled, "QUIET!".

Both boys stopped, surprised, and than turned to look at Hermione.

Eyebrow raised, Hermione placed her hands on her hips and asked, "Can I help you?"

When neither said anything, Hermione saw Ian nudge Draco in the stomach, urging him to ask her whatever they had come to ask her before they had started arguing on who should ask her.

"Er..." Draco started but than stopped and cleared his throat. Malfoys did _not_ stutter. "We were wondering if you would like to go to the magical part of San Francisco with us."

Hermione looked at them warily for a few moments, though inside she was curious. She had read in one of her books that the magical San Francisco was very culturally diverse and had many wonderful things to see. "Well...maybe..."She said.

"Please Hermione?" Ian asked, using puppy dog eyes. "There's a huge book store there I know you'll like...with books you can't get back in Britain..." The last part he said in a sing-song voice.

At this, Hermione's eyes lit up and she momentarily forgot her anger with the two. Excitedly, she nodded her head and said, "Give me a few minutes." before closing the door to her room.

Outside of the closed door, Ian and Draco leaned against the wall next to her door and slid down against it, exhausted and relieved

Inside, as she changed and got ready, Hermione started to think of certain pranks she could play on them there if she had the chance.

**Author's Note**

Argh...that was horrible, wasn't it? I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting...

**Reviews are _love_ and _love_ is greatly appreciated!**

**End Author's Note**


End file.
